A Phantom of the Opera retelling
by Beauty-in-Darkness
Summary: An Erik lover's retelling of Phantom of the Opera.Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

I was always a nice girl old women loved me but I seemed to be shunned by others my own age.

The fact did not go unnoticed by me of course. My father always liked to say they did not like me because I was simply to beautiful. I never believed him he always did look on the lighter side of things always choosing to ignore his problems instead of dealing with them. And in the end it was that God forsaken trait that killed him.

Leaving me in a world of darkness with no one but myself to keep me company. I've always been a deep thinker others my age would have not had the insight I had on most subjects. But it was always beyond my father how I could sit in a room full of adults and talk consistently about things girls of sixteen would not discus and then go and fail my lessons. Oh, how I tried. It was of course for nothing I never did improve on my schooling that's why I joined the ballet chorus at the Opera. I had never really though of myself as a dancer but they thought I was very good so I took the job happily. But then that's when my world changed forever. My father died of Cancer a disease I'm told that eats at your very insides. My father had been looking thinner lately but as he did with everything he brushed it aside and simply said he would try to eat more. It's really my fault if I had just had a doctor look at him. Of course a doctor would have been beyond our means, really there wasn't much I could have done.

Now my life consists of dancing, sleeping, and well eating. When my father died he said a lot of things that meant absolutely nothing but somewhere in his babbling he said "when I'm in heaven child I shall send to you the Angel of Music." Such a wonderful fantasy wouldn't you think? An Angel from heaven descending down the glorious steps to heaven for you. Yes a wonderful fantasy it may be but that is far beyond reality. In this world there are no Angels or Demons, no mysterious lands to adventure of too. No, no this world that we live in is a very bland world indeed. After my father died I gave up on my childish fantasies, the illusions I created for myself. But then there was that night, you see there were several turning points in my life this happened to be the second. I was in my dressing room just about too leave when I heard a voice softly calling my name.

"Christine, Christine…….." That voice it was like music, but no it wasn't you see you really can't describe Erik's voice you really must hear it for yourself.

"Yes, who…whose is that voice?" I really was frightened too my wits end.

"Christine, I am the Angel of Music you're Father promised. I have come to tutor your voice."

You can get lost in his voice you know, an example of absolutely perfect vocal cords. But at the time I was too scared to notice it much.

"No, no it can't be! This is a dream simply a dream!" I told myself that to elude the real answer.

"Christine, Christine…. Please do not speak so loudly the people in the Foyer surly heard that little outburst."

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room? I'm calling the police!" That was my grand response to what he had said I really have no idea what I was thinking.

"Christine, Tomorrow at this exact time I shall return to you. At that time I will request you're answer for the present situation. If you are not here I will take it as a no and you will never hear from me again."

And with that all the candles in the room went out and the voice was gone.

"Wait, what situation?"

Thank you for reading my story chapter two will be up soon.

Yours truly, and always

Beauty-in-Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

What situation? Who was he? What should I tell him when he comes back? Should I stay here and wait for him? These questions ran through my mind endlessly repeating themselves over and over again. Already my mind was restless and sleepless the combination of the two can make you feel quite insane. Of course back then if not now I was a very curious girl so really the question would I stay had already been answered.

A voice suddenly appearing and then leaving. It just could not be. I hoped to uncover the master mind behind whatever kind of joke this was. To me it was certainly not funny what ever it may be. But there was the voice the sound it was almost unearthly.

It was more beautiful then the most beautiful of songs. And yet I feared it. It was almost too much; I felt as if I could just fall asleep and never wake up from a most beautiful dream. In the back of my mind I almost wanted it to come back. I needed to hear that voice again. I stayed in my dressing room the rest of the day waiting watching the moments slowly ticking by. I fell asleep several a times but my father's old Grandfather clock would alert me every hour. Finally it was time I stood in the middle of my room and waited most impatiently. And then I can't explain it He did not announce himself or make a sound. But somehow I felt him enter the room.

"Hello Christine, I trust you had an enjoyable day?"

"Yes." I was so absorbed in his voice my mouth did not seem to want to work.

"Have you thought about you're answer?" And then I didn't answer him…

"Well, Christine if you will not speak with me, I have no reason to be here, good day." That threw me out of my trance the thought of never hearing that voice again was overwhelming.

"No! Wait please don't leave!" Really he couldn't have understood me it was most likely a bunch of mixed up mumbled sounds.

"I will not leave, Christine. However I need you to tell me if you will allow me to tutor your voice."

"Yes, of course. But if you don't mind what should I call you?"

"While I am your teacher you shall call me master, but after lessons you may call me whatever you like."

"Yes, Master."

"We will meet every night at this time, though I must warn you I do not tolerate tardiness you must be here when I arrive. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master." I believe he put me under a spell, a sort of trance maybe. Whatever it was I was not in control of myself, completely anyway.

"Goodnight, Christine."

And then once again I was left standing there dumbfounded over what just happened.

I woke up the next morning feeling very odd. In some way knowing that what my father said was true really took an effect on me. The dark circles that begun to appear under my eyes were miraculously gone. I looked much better, but I never really could figure out how his voice could physically change me but none the less I looked better than I had since my Father died. I really wasn't much of a vanity girl but really I would like to be beautiful. But not in the false unnatural way girls are doing it today. I wanted to be beautiful naturally. My father always did brag about my looks, but I never felt like I could compare with other girls. I had very large brown eyes and a massive heap of brown curls that would never go the way I wanted them to. Other girls had that beautiful straight hair that would do anything they wanted it to.

My dear, dear Father always told me to love what I have; I never had liked the way I looked.

The rest of the day was spent dancing, of course. I never dreamed of being the front runner dancer no, I dreamed of being the Prima Donna but of course that could never happen. Of course that's one of the reasons I agreed to let Erik teach me. Among other reasons of course. But I was waiting for the time when I could go to my dressing room and wait for my Angel to arrive. But still some part of me was suspicious of it being an elaborate joke. Of course the biggest part of me just wanted it to be real. So that way I could have some sort of magic in my life. Most girls aren't visited by the Angel of Music. So in a way it gave me a sort of self-worth that in the past I had not given myself luxury of having. You see not many men showed interest in me, all the other girls had countless suitors but not me. I hadn't really thought about it though did I really want to be courted? My heart told me no not now, maybe in a couple of years.

"Christine! That is all wrong no, no like this." Madame Giry was a very strict teacher; she wanted every toe pointed and every movement perfect.

"Okay, Mademoiselles, class is over for the day you all may return to you're rooms."

All the girls hurried off to prepare for their night on the town, off course going out was the furthest thing from my mind. I ran off in attempt not to be late for my first lesson, even though it was a good hour away.

I prepared myself for only God knows why; Erik really wouldn't have cared what I was wearing back then.

Then I stood in the middle of my room and waited. Then just like the previous night I felt him enter.

"Angel?"

"Yes, I am her Christine." I smiled; I don't know why I guess I always knew he could see me.

"Well, lets start on you're lesson."

Thank you all for reading. Please review.

always

Beauty-in-Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm concerned about the fact that no one has left a review.

As a writer I would like a little reassurance.

Please tell me if you like it or not.

Sincerely yours

Beauty-in-Darkness

"Now, Christine point you're toes!" For the hundredth time that day Madame Giry harshly told me to point my toes. It had been exactly one year since my first lesson; Erik was a very strict teacher I would never dream of being late. I'm not quite sure what an angel's idea for punishment is but I was set on not finding out.

Meg Giry and I had grown close over the last several months, she was standing right behind now she took a look at the clock and hastily rose her hand.

"Maman, Class was over an hour ago." Every girls eyes in the room flew to the clock on the wall some gasped, knowing they were late. All the color drained from my face as I turned and fled the room I was late, and Erik would not be happy. I finally got to my room swung the doors open and ran in.

"Angel?" There was no sound but as every lesson before I sensed him.

"Oh, Angel please forgive me Madame Giry kept us late. I'm so sorry." I heard him sigh as if I was a tiresome child that he had too take care of. I was almost sixteen now and in no way a child.

"Angel, please speak too me."

"Christine, I had warned you not to be late." There was a chilling coldness in his voice that made my whole body shiver.

"Angel please, please forgive me I really did not mean too."

"Yes, Christine but because of you're insolence I shall not visit you for one weeks time. In one week I expect you here on time. Am I understood?" He was leaving me for a whole week? No, no I couldn't bare it he couldn't leave. He couldn't!

"No, no Angel please don't leave me! Please stay!"

But he was gone, he didn't say another word but he had left me. For a whole week, oh how I thought I would die. I had come to rely on him for everything…almost anyway. He was the only person in the world I had to talk too excluding Meg of course. But really Meg had a loose tongue and spilled every secret I ever told her to the other ballet girls. I needed him and He abandoned me, as punishment for a crime I did not commit.

So I walked back out of my room too go apologize for running out during class. I knocked on Madame and Megs door. Meg answered the door, she had on a floor length red dress that was dangerously low cut, and hugged her curves. It would have been beautiful but red just never was Megs color, a fact she loved too ignore.

"Oh, hello Christine. We all thought you were running off too meet someone. Where did you run off too?"

"Um…well I just had to get out of there, you know."

"I must say, all the girls thought you had a secret lover you were running off to see. Maman was not very happy with you. Have you come here too speak with her?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well I'll show you in. Come on, it's not like you've never had to talk too her before."

I followed her into a big room not very expensive looking but very quaint and hommie.

"Maman, Christine is here to see you." I may have been my imagination but I heard Erik's voice.

He was talking to Madame Giry. But why I assumed I had imagined it.

"Yes, send her in Meg."

I walked through the oak doors as they creaked open and the sight that met my eyes much different than what I had expected. The walls were painted a light rose pink with gold rose accents. And the furniture, oh the furniture was beautiful it was made of cherry wood and everything matched dresser, big four poster bed, vanity, and writing desk.

"Christine if you've come to apologize you may save you're words and leave."

"I'm sorry Madame; I was in such a hurry I really didn't think about the consequences. Please forgive me."

I begged her to forgive me I already had one person or angel mad at me I did not want to add Madame to the list.

"Child someone has already spoken to me about the matter. I will not punish you for you're actions as long as you promise it will never happen again." What who could have spoken too her? Did someone know I was being tutored?

"Thank you, Madame. May I inquire as too who spoke with you?"

"I do believe, Christine that you should know."

No it couldn't be, how could Madame Giry know Erik. It's just not possible.

"Christine, I have known Erik for years He told me to forgive you. You owe him for it too I was going to suspend you for a month!"

Erik who was Erik I surely did not know anyone named Erik.

"Um…Madame who exactly is Eric?" Her face turned as white as snow, she looked terrified.

"Um...well Christine I'm a very busy woman and…you must go…uh Meg come show Christine out!"

Madame slammed the old oak doors behind me as Meg led me to the door.

Meg stepped outside the door with me…

"Christine what happened?"

"I…I don't know do you know anyone named Erik?"

"No but….."

"Meg, Meg come in here please!" Madame shouted through the door.

"Goodbye Christine." Meg's blonde head disappeared behind the door. What had just happened?

Who was Erik? I walked back too my dressing room it was late and I needed sleep. I walked in my room and He was there I could tell just like all the other times.

"Angel?"

"Yes, Christine I am here."

"I thought you were to be gone for a week. Why are you here?"

"I talked too well a friend, and they assure me it was not your fault you were late."

"Angel, did that 'friend' happen to be Madame Giry?"

He sighed...

"Yes, it was."

"Angel, is your name Erik?" I knew I should not ask but I was too curious for my own good.

"Where did you hear that name?" He said that more harshly than I had ever heard him speak. But I marveled at the fact that even when he yelled it was beautiful.

"Uh…well…I…"

"Christine do not stand there babbling like a Bloody….." And then he stopped like he knew he was about too say something he'd regret. I heard his gasping breaths; I suppose he was trying to control his anger.

"Christine, who told you my name?"

We both immediately noticed he had said 'my name'.

I found it quite funny. I just couldn't help it a few giggles escaped my lips.

"Oh, do you think that's funny?" I composed myself.

"No of course not, why would you think that?" I really don't know why I lied he knew I was lying.

"Christine, I tire of such games. Really though, I am very interested in why you find it so funny."

"I don't know. "

"Yes, I thought as much. Begin your scales."

Thank you for reading please review.

Beauty-in-Darkness


	4. Chapter 4

It had been five days since my last lesson, and He had not returned.

I hadn't done anything in fact he told me I did well, but where was he?

I was at my wits end trying too figure it out, He must be mad with me.

But from what I remember I had done nothing wrong, of course I really could never tell.

Angels I guess are different than humans they're upset by very small things, one time I called him Master after a lesson. After that he treated me oddly for a week. He really was rather odd in a way, but really most people would say the same about me.

Oh, well it turned out that he was busy, but what was so important?

Over the last year we had grown close, we didn't just talk about my lessons we just talked, about well everything sometimes. He always comforted me on the days that brought back memories of my father. Birthdays, Christmas, and all the other holidays were spent in my dressing room with my Angel. Madame and Meg of course invited me for Christmas but I stayed with him instead. But he was the only one who remembered my birthday; He gave the most glorious gifts. Last year He gave me a Ruby necklace, the ruby was shaped like a rose. It was beautiful, that was when he started giving me roses with a black ribbon tied around the stem. When he gave me the necklace is when I started too expect he wasn't an Angel. I think he thought himself quite clever, the whole Angel of Music scheme.

But really I didn't care much if he was an Angel or Human, He was my Angel of Music. In a way I had always wished he'd be human, eventually I would have too marry and well…

He always seemed to understand me, he tried not to be affectionate during lessons but he always would let things slip. In the beginning he had told me he loved me, but it was no more than a whisper and when I didn't answer he assumed I didn't hear.

Did I love him? In a way yes, but love was a very scary subject for me.

And then here came the second turning point in my life. It had been three years since I had first heard his voice. We were finishing my lesson when he said…..

"Christine, you know the part of Marguerite, no?" He said it as if he was a small boy with a grand secret he was trying too conceal.

"Yes, of course why?"

"I happen to know Carlotta will not be able to perform tomorrow night. And you are the only soprano available."

"What! Why? What happened? Oh, Erik I am not ready."

I was frantic there was no way I was going too sing for all of Paris the next night.

"Christine, Christine… I have proposition for you."

I raised my eyebrow, what was he talking about now?

"and it is?"

"Well, if you sing on the morrow, and I am pleased I will take you too my home."

Too his home? So he was human, of course Angels while on earth had to live somewhere.

"Truly? You would, you swear it?"

"Yes, Christine I swear. I will se you tomorrow at three to practice. Goodnight Christine….."

He was gone but how exciting! He was going to take me home with him.

The next morning I woke up early and rushed too the stage for dance practice.

Everyone was bustling around franticly; I suppose Carlotta was the reason.

"Oh, a full house! We shall have too refund a full house!"

I walked to the stage quietly trying not to attract attention when…..

"Christine Daae could sing it sir!"

What? It was Madame Giry…. All eyes were suddenly upon me.

"What, the chorus girl don't be silly."

The next thing I knew I was on stage in front of hundreds of people singing.  
_"Think of me, think of me fondly…."_

When it was over the crowd jumped too it's feet and applauded me.

I couldn't do anything but smile, My Angel would be pleased.

I didn't wait and greet the noblemen a fact that did not go unnoticed by the managers.

I hurried too my room to ready myself for my Angel, there was a rose with a black ribbon around the stem on my vanity. I wore a crème corset with a sheer skirt and robe. I really was rather seductive. With all that I know now I would never have worn that. I was almost ready when there was a knock on the door. Surly he wouldn't come to the door. I went too open it but before I got there the door flew open.

"Oh, Little Lotte. How I've missed you." He said as he ran too me and hugged me very tightly.

"Raoul?"

"Yes, of course who else could it be?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's very good to see you Raoul. How have you been?"

"Oh, very well but I was hoping you would join me for dinner?"

"I really can't, sorry"

I said this as I glanced at the clock, Raoul noticed it.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Christine. Did you have plans?"

"Well, yes. I really must go…..I'm sorry maybe some other time."

"No not another word I'll come back tomorrow, and then we'll have supper."

Then He bowed politely and left.

Not long before Erik finally arrived…

"You did well Christine."

"Thank you, Erik. You do remember your promise, do you not?"

I for the first time heard him laugh it was beautiful.

"Yes of course, how could I forget? I must warn you, you may not like what you see."

"Of course I will."

All the lights in the room went out and I was left standing in the dark.

"Erik?"

"_Christine, Christine…"_

The big mirror in my room was suddenly illuminated…..

"_Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside…"_

I looked into the mirror and there he was in all his majesty.

He wore all black and on his face a half white mask.

If it isn't wrong to say so he was beautiful. Truly a vision from heaven.

The side of his face that was uncovered was perfect. But the most beautiful thing about him was his eyes. A sea like green I got lost in his eyes quite unaware of the tunnel he was guiding me through. The next thing I even noticed was that I was in a boat on a lake the water was murky but it was still beautiful.

Thank you for reading.

Please, Please Review!

_sincerly yours,_

Beauty-in-Darkness


End file.
